


More

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Spoilers for season 9 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is so much more since it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

A lot about Dean has changed since it happened. But, not exactly in the ways Sam would have expected. He was still Dean. He was just... more. Stronger, smarter, more determined on the job, more everything. He was fiercer. His protective streak might have tripled, but that shouldn't be a surprise. Dean was unfazed by everything thrown at him. And if he was more enthusiastic about the kill, well Sam figured he should be relieved that that vigor wasn't going into murdering other things. And hell if it wouldn't be easy for him to make that switch. Dean's new abilities made him far superior to any hunter Sam had ever met. He could take down anything they faced and barely seemed to put any effort forth. He didn't like to think about how simple it would be for his brother to rip some guy's lungs out through his mouth for looking at him the wrong way. But, he hadn't yet, and even if Sam wasn't sure he wouldn't, he was grateful for that. "Guess I got you to keep me human, ay, Sammy?" His voice was like an echo. Sam thought about those words often and he took great comfort in them. He would do whatever it took to keep his brother from becoming the monster Dean would hate them both for when Sam got him back. Sometimes it seemed like Dean knew that's what Sam had promised himself and he wanted to see just how far Sam would go. But really it was just Dean's increased need. He wanted more Sam. And, though he always wanted him, being a demon blurred his lines between right and wrong more than a little. Or, maybe it was just that he didn't give a shit anymore. He took what he wanted. And what kind of person did it make Sam if he would have been okay with this all along. All he'd ever wanted was Dean, but finally having him was nothing like he'd ever imagined. Especially with the way his brother had become. Dean was... greedy. Territorial almost. Sam was his and he wanted all of him. He wanted to take Sam apart and prove who he belonged to. If any one so much as looked at his brother -- or the other way around -- Dean would rage out and drag Sam with him. He was powerful and aggressive, but still so desperate. Sam supposed that was the human part of him -- the part Sam kept around. He couldn't say he hated his brother tearing into him violently when they made it back to the motel. If Dean could make it that far. Still, Sam would give this up to get his brother back. He was grateful to not have lost him completely, but he had lost the part that meant the most. He wanted his totally-human, cheeseburger-loving, porno-watching, loyal, brave, and annoying big brother back. He can't think of a single thing he wouldn't trade to see that goofy smile again.


End file.
